Talk:Randy
Deletion Discussion I think we've already been here before. I recall there being a discussion about a character called Randy some time ago, and it was deleted. I mean, seriously, Randy??? I've looked it up, and although there was a second Faun on the DT, which this picture proves, I've found no record of his name being Randy. To be honest, the name sounds too ridiculous to use. Storyseeker1 (talk) 03:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) The page's history indicates that we haven't deleted it before, but I don't remember a Randy either (although I only watched the movie once, so I'm not an expert). I wonder if someone saw a canon character and gave him a fan-fic name, unaware of wikiformat regulations. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 03:30, January 1, 2013 (UTC) That's because this is a new page made by a different user. It just happens to be for a subject that's been done and deleted before, but I know it's been done before. You tend not to forget a name like Randy. Storyseeker1 (talk) 03:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I believe if you delete a page and someone else later re-creates it with the same title, it will still maintain its old history. It's possible we had a "Randy the Faun" page or something like that, though. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 07:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Randy is his offical name. It does sound ridiculousness but I didn't make it up. http://www.narniaweb.com/info/cast-crew/cast-the-voyage-of-the-dawn-treader/ Fauns1234 (talk) 18:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link. Was he actually named in movie dialogue, or just in the credits? Depending on how much we have on him, we might want to put this info on the Faun page instead. Do you think he should have a separate page? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeesh, he's right. What the hell were casting crew thinking of? I mean, who picks a name like Randy for a Faun? That's the old English slang/word for horny, meaning sexually aroused. (Although, in the traditional myths about Fauns, apparently that's what they were really like, except in Narnia) :I suppose that since we've got a link, we should leave it on the site, but there's so little info. I mean, we've got nothing whatsoever on this Randy character. His pic alone takes up most of the page, and we can't put anything other down other than the name of the actor who played him, and of course the link to the cast. ::Personally, I think we should still delete the page, and put what there is on the Faun and Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) pages. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed. I'm for deletion 04:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Should we put Randy info on Faun or The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) (or both)? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 05:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely on the VDT film page, as the character is strictly to the film, and it's already on the Faun page. Storyseeker1 (talk) 17:14, January 3, 2013 (UTC)